


Hello Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really really short one-shot Eleven/River fluff with pregnant!River. I think that's all. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Baby

“Are you sure you’re ready for this again?” River asked from the doorway.

“Of course I’m ready.” The Doctor said as he sprang around the TARDIS control room, hitting the controls to create the “perfect” room. “I’ve never –“ He smacked a button, “Been more –“ Pulled a lever, “Ready –“ Spun some gears. “In my life.”

“You’ve lived a lot of years,” She said softly as she crossed the room and set her hand on his, “But somehow I am not reassured. Are you okay?”

He finally stopped moving, resting both palms on the console. “I’m –“ He shook his head, “I’m fine, River. Honestly.” He pushed his hair out his eyes and tried for a smile. “Never been better. Why are you down here?”

River smiled and set her hands under her growing belly, “Someone was looking for her daddy.”

“Oh?” He glanced over, not understanding at first. Then there was a double-take. “Oh!” River laughed softly as he turned on his heel with his hands in the air before crouching down. He set his hands gently on River’s belly, feeling for the kick.

“Over here, sweetie.” River laughed again and led his hand to the right place. “Right here.”

He jumped a little at the first kick, but relaxed for the second one. He smiled a real, too-big-for-his-face smile, first up at River and then at her belly. He kept his hand there for some time, even once setting his ear against it to listen. 

He whispered, quiet enough that River had to lean down to hear him, “Hello baby.”

She didn’t know if he meant for her to hear it, or if it was just meant for the baby, but she smiled to herself anyway. He’d obviously been excited to be expecting a child, but it was only now that she realized that he wasn’t trying to relive his past.

He was excited and apparently filled with wonder at the idea of starting a new family with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I suck at writing pregnancy but that's all I seem to be in the mood for these days so....


End file.
